No Matter How They Toss The Dice, It Had To Be
by notwhatyouwantbutwhatyouneed
Summary: Hermione was bitten by a mer-person during her fourth year. Now, in the midst of the battle against Voldemort, how will she be able to keep the image of a human as she slowly looses her grip on control? What will the people around her do? Help or leave?
1. Chapter 1

I pushed another strand of curly, wet, brown hair behind my ear and huffed in frustration. This day was not going as planned. First Ron tried to kiss me, then Draco attempted the same thing, though with less than noble intentions. Then my bag had finally broken, years of being overstuffed and forced onto our wild journeys not doing any good to it. Two of my books now had a damaged cover and one had a bent page. After that, things just went down hill, I even had to sit alone at dinner due to the fact I was snapping at everyone.

Now here I was, my robe clinging to my wet body as I sneaked through the castle halls, the moon my only light. As was usual, I had gone swimming in the lake again. In our fourth year, during the triwizard tournament when I was at the bottom of the lake, the mer-people had been observing us. One, who was overly interested in me, had accidentally bitten me, injecting it's venom.

I had to swim everyday now or my skin would become dry and I would become sick and slowly suffocate to death. You see, when I was injected, my body had begun to change and adapt to that of a mer-person. It worked like vampire venom, if they didn't kill you, you changed to the creature that bit you. Luckily, with work from the Headmaster, I held the form of a human while my mind, tendencies, and needs changed to that of a mer-person. If I wanted, and what I had to do on occasion, I could drop the human disguise and be my true form, a mer-person.

I shook myself from my thoughts as I nearly ran into a wall, now was not the time for this. With a last glance down the halls, I moved forward once more.

-(^.^)-

**A/N: Ok, so how was this? This is only the prologue, but I hope this story is good so far. Tell me what you think, I want this story to much better than the last and I want it to actually make sense. So if you see anything confusing, just tell me and I'll answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a quick glance around me I dropped my robes and quickly began stripping my clothes off, folding them neatly at the base of the large tree. It was that time of month, I would have to change tonight. I walked slowly to the lake. As nice as it was to swim through the lake, feeling the cool water flow gently over my soft skin, I hated that I was no longer human.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a loud gasp behind me. I spun around, my eyes widening as I caught sight of the slightly darkened figure. But the darkness could not hide his bright blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Malfoy. I didn't think to cover myself as I quickly exited the lake and picked my wand up from my clothes. I looked up to where he was last standing, only to see him running quickly to the castle.

'_Shit, I have to stop him.' _I quickly began throwing on my clothes. Half way through dressing I grew impatient and began running to the castle with only my robes and underwear on. I gripped my wand tightly and hoped that he wouldn't get to anyone before I did.

-(^.^)-

"Damn it, I'm telling the truth Uncle!" I growled slightly as the black haired man continued to read. I was left to simmer in my frustration as he finished up the page he was on. He looked up to me and spoke in his low drawl as usual.

"First of all, Draco, I am not your Uncle, I am your Godfather. Second, do you really expect me to believe you? Really, Granger skinny dipping in the lake in December? I doubt it." He looked back down to his book and began reading again.

"Godfather takes to long to say, you know that. And I'm telling you, it was Granger, and she was stark naked!"

"And how would you be able to recognize her? There is almost no moon and it's dark. Add in the distance, there is no way you would have recognized her." He didn't even look up from his book, he just kept reading! I growled and stalked forward, ripping the book from his hands. He snarled as he stood up, eyes flashing a silvery color. I gulped slightly and backed away. "Draco, give me the book and leave, I will not humor your lies tonight."

"Uncle, please, even if it isn't Granger, there is a student swimming, without permission." I waited for him to answer me, hoping that he wasn't to angry and that he had recently fed. You see, he was an Ekek. They were similar to vampires, but they were winged and lusted for flesh and blood. They could also go out into the sun. the stronger Ekeks could hide their wings, like my Godfather.

"Fine," I sighed in relief, "you better not being lying, or so help me…" I nodded and handed him his book, which he placed on the arm of his couch. I walked out of the door and began quickly walking to the lake, my godfather close behind.

-(^.^)-

I stopped and held myself against the wall, panting. I needed to get back to the lake, I was going to change soon if not. I squeezed my eyes and continued jogging, searching out the scent of Malfoy.

'_Ah! There he is. But wait, what else is that other smell?'_ I took a large sniff through my nose and gasped lightly. _'Shit, Snape! Damn…might as well go back to the lake, I need to hide my stuff and get in the lake.'_ With that thought in mind, I turned and ran as fast as I could back out to the lake, keeping Malfoy and Snape's position in the back of my mind.

-(^.^)-

I narrowed my eyes as I followed my Godson. I don't know what he was speaking of, but I know that scent. A mer-person. And they were in the castle. It was impossible, they couldn't leave the lake. Though the humans did not know of their habits, almost every other creature in the world did. Vicious creatures, they were. I wondered which breed this one was, hopefully not from Scotland, they were the worse. Though, seeing as we were in England, it most likely was a Scottish mer-person.

I helped Draco push the front door to the castle open once we arrived. I was curious as to how he managed to get in in the first place, but now was not the time to think about this. I sighed happily once we were outside in the cool air, Hogwarts was nice, but I couldn't stand being inside. It was the reason for my general angriness, though not all.

My thoughts were interrupted by a figure running to the lake, a bundle in it's arms. With a sniff, I clearly identified it as the mer-person. She, which I discovered with another sniff, glanced over to us. She dropped the clothes she was holding and through off the robe she was wearing and leaped into the water.

I couldn't help but raise a brow as I observed the brief moment of her body that I got. Pale skin and long brown hair. Fit body, nice legs, nice breasts. I could hardly see her face though, it was covered by her hair. I glanced over to Draco, who was smiling smugly.

"See, told you it was Granger. Did you see that long hair? And it was curly. There's no one else it could have been."

"It was a mer-person." He looked up at me, surprised. Guess he wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, so they can leave the water?" I looked down at him. I could tell him about them, but it was an unwritten code that no creature was allowed to tell a different species the secrets of others. And although Draco was my Godson, I wasn't going to break that code.

"I'm not sure. They may." I looked back to the lake and walked slightly faster, I wanted to see the mer-person.

"But I thought they were ugly things, it looked hot." I rolled my eyes, horny brat. I was tempted to say it was a male, but I didn't want to listen to his cries of indignation. I simply kept walking, taking off my robes and shirt as I got closer. I could hear Draco picking them up.

"Draco, you are to wait with my stuff while I go in. if I am not back up in an hour, you are to take my stuff and the mer-person's clothes to my room. Leave her and my robes. When you are done with that, go back to your room."

"Hey, I want to see it! I discovered it, I have the right to see it."

"Her, it's a her. Now, do as I say, you may meet her in the morning." He huffed and mumbled a yes. I smirked as I reached down and took my boots and socks off. I turned to Draco and gave him a last look before I leaped into the water with nothing but my pants on, wings coming out to propel me faster through the water.

-(^.^)-

**A/N: Ok, second chapter. So what do you think? Oh, and should I put in who's PoV I'm switching to in each scene change? And if you guys couldn't figure it out, the Ekek and Draco's Godfather is Severus Snape.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I'm going to need OC's for my story from here on out. Read the AN at the bottom of the page for more details.**

-(^.^)-

_PoV: Severus_

I growled slightly as I forced myself to move faster through the water. The water of this lake was messing with my senses, as it usually did. I was having a hard time finding her silhouette, I couldn't smell her, and I could barely hear her near silent strokes against the giving water. I growled once more and tried to make myself move faster.

We had been at this for quite some time. In fact, so long, that I was positive we were no longer on Hogwarts property. But this gave me the time to think.

Since this mer-person could obviously walk on land when others of her breed could not, she was most likely in correspondence with a strong being, most likely a wizard. Which probably meant she was a human turned mer-person. And with all of this knowledge, and the fact that she was on school grounds when I saw her, must mean that she was a current student or past student.

But which one? I never took the time to smell the occupants of the castle. The temptation could be too strong sometimes. That's why I never smelled her before. But she must have been here recently, recently turned, that is. The last time I smelt the people around me was when Potter entered the school, I was curious to see if I could smell Lily's addictive scent on him, which I could not.

I shook my head slightly as my sense began returning, a sure sign that we were far from the waters of the Hogwarts lake. Just in time to, I had just lost the scent of the elusive mer-person.

-(^.^)-

_PoV: Hermione_

This was bad, very bad. Dumbledore told me to make sure no one ever found out that I was a mer-person unless it was absolutely necessary for them to know and I completely trusted them. Not only did Snape not need to know, I didn't completely trust him to go ratting me out to someone.

Not really Voldemort or someone equally as bad, but he may tell the Order, just to spite me. Which would be bad. Because then it would get back to Harry, and he would be mad. Then the shit would hit the fan and everything would go downhill from there, because then Voldemort would figure out.

I derailed that train of thought. Geez, even my mind rambles when I'm nervous. I gulped slightly as I pushed my way through the water faster and took a glance back. I saw Snape. He was really far back, but I couldn't change my direction anymore. Gods, I wish I paid more attention to what I was doing.

You see, Dumbledore also told me not to leave the water that was in Hogwarts boundary. He said that the magic of the castle messed with creatures senses and I would be able to hide and get away. But now, because I got scared and distracted, I wouldn't be able to turn around. So, I was just going to keep swimming until I was safe or ran into more mer-people, whom could help me.

-(^.^)-

_PoV: Harry_

I turned from Ginny and Ron and left the common room to walk about the empty halls of the castle. Hermione was gone tonight, as usual. I know I should trust her, but I couldn't help but be suspicious. I noticed, starting around the time of the tri-wizard tournament, that she began sneaking out every night and not returning till the next morning.

No one but me seemed to notice. Not Ginny, who was supposedly her best friend. Not Ron, who supposedly loved her. Not Luna, who supposedly knew what everyone else didn't care to know. Not even Dumbledore, who seemed to know everything. Though, I think he was hiding something from me. As usual. I growled at the thought and stalked around another corner.

I immediately stopped when I heard footsteps. I looked around me wildly before hiding in one of the castles many nooks. I waited as the footsteps grew closer, sweat gathering quickly on my brow. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed to Merlin that I wouldn't be caught. When the steps began to fade once more I opened my eyes. Malfoy, and Snape. What are they doing up this late?

I waited for them to be completely out of sight before moving. I quickly removed the Maurders map - which I always kept with me while I was at the castle - and quickly searched out the names of Snape and Malfoy.

-(^.^)-

_PoV: Lord Voldemort_

I waited patiently for the ones I called to respond. I was, for once, in a decent mood. Potter was distracted with his budding relationship with the Weasley girl. Dumbledore was becoming old, there was only so much longer he had before he died. Severus was bringing wonderful news to him all the time. The Ministry was molding perfectly to his whims. And the Granger girl was overly distracted by some unknown reason, meaning she wasn't helping _wonderful_ Potter.

I frowned slightly at the thought of the Granger girl. While she wasn't that big of a problem, if she were to focus her mind completely on fighting him, then his plan may be severely delayed and he would once more have to set everything back up. He needed to discover what her distraction was if he intended on keeping her distracted. Wouldn't want her to figure out how much potential she had to being a powerful witch, now would he?

The distinct pops of apparations distracted me from my thoughts of the girl. I would deal with her later, when I was speaking to Severus. Now, though, was the time to gather more witches and wizards on my side and to destroy more muggles. I smirked happily at my thoughts as I hissed down to my loyal servants.

-(^.^)-

**A/N: Ok, here it is, the third chapter! I hope everyone likes this story so far! If you have any suggestions, please tell me!**

**Ok, like I said at the beginning, I need some OC's. They are going to be mer-people. If you would like to make an OC, just tell me everything about them(you can find what to tell me on my profile). I don't care what they look like, so please, let your imagination run free!**

**You can tell me about your OC in a review or you can pm me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**


End file.
